Heat of the Smiling Sun
by Kiryu123
Summary: Due to the absence of all of her friends on summer vacation, Maka decides to let Crona temporarily stay with her. This being his first vacation of sorts, Crona doesn't know how to feel about the situation. It also doesn't help that he might be developing a crush on Maka. (Story will be updated whenever I feel like it.)
1. Invitation

The laughing of the sun was the only sound that was audible in Death City. Or at least, it was for the moment being. It was suddenly cut off by the sound of a bell ringing, and the sounds of running footsteps were now taking over. The front entrance to the Death Weapon Meister Academy was suddenly kicked open, as hundreds of students came piling out, ready to begin their summer vacation. In the midst of it all were 8 students, who leisurely walked down the halls as others ran and pushed by. These students happened to be Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, and Crona.

"So, what are you going to do for summer vacation, Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm going to go visit Wes." he said.

"Who is he again?" Black Star asked.

"It's his older brother." Kid replied.

"I thought you hated him?" Maka asked.

"I don't like him per say, " Soul answered. "But he begged me to come up, and since he rarely sees me, I don't mind."

"So Maka, what are you going to do when Soul leaves for the summer?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know." Maka replied.

"You can always hang out with Blair." Black Star said.

"She's heading to Hawaii." Maka replied.

The group stopped.

"Where did she get the money for that?" Patty asked.

The group thought for a second, only to shudder when the answer hit them.

"I think that speaks for itself..." Kid replied.

The group began walking once more.

"So Kid, what are you going to do?" Tsubaki questioned.

"We're taking him to Niagara Falls." Liz replied.

"But I'm paying." Kid grunted. "At least the falls are symmetrical. At least, I hope they still are. If not, you and Patty are going to pay-"

He stopped, as the group gave him worried faces.

"We'll see what happens." he finished.

"So, what about you Crona?" Tsubaki asked.

Crona, who had been eerily silent the entire conversation, had no idea how to respond. He had never been on a vacation, so all of this was alien to him.

"I've never quite been on a vacation before..." Crona replied.

"I'm sure you will figure something out." Maka replied. "Besides, I'm, still here!"

"What about Tsubaki and Black Star?" Crona asked.

"We're going to be helping Mifune by babysitting Angela for him." Tsubaki replied.

"Why can't he do it?" Kid asked.

"Because if he's going to be a teacher at the DWMA, he needs to take a summer class to get his degree." Tsubaki replied.

"Huh." Crona sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy first summer vacation.

The group walked out of the building and headed down the stairs.

"Well, I'll see you guys in 3 months." Maka said.

The group said their farewells, and all took their separate paths. The only ones left were Maka and Crona.

"Well, I guess I'll see you, Maka." Crona said, as she turned around to start walking.

Maka felt terrible. This was Cronas first summer vacation, and he seemed miserable. There needed to be a way to cheer him up. Suddenly, it hit her.

"I have an idea!" Maka exclaimed.

"What is it?" Crona asked, turning around.

"Since Soul and Blair won't be here, how about you live with me this summer!"

Crona couldn't believe what he had just heard. He would live in a nice house, not a dirty cell chamber? This had to be too good to be true.

"A-are you sure?" Crona asked.

"Yeah! It will be so much fun!"

"I don't know..."

"Aw, come on. It will be fun, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"Okay..." Crona agreed.

"Great!" Maka cheered.

Maka leapt and hugged Crona. Out of all the times she had done this, this particular one seemed...different to Crona. Maybe it was how excited Maka was, or maybe it was just his imagination. Even though it lasted only a couple of seconds, it felt way longer in Cronas mind. Suddenly, he felt a small tingling feeling inside of him. Before he could question it, Maka broke the hug.

"Pack your things and meet me at my house at 8, alright?" she asked.

"R-right." Crona stumbled.

"Is something wrong, Crona?" Maka asked.

"N-no, I'm...excited, that's all!" Crona argued.

"You sure don't sound like it." Maka said.

"I am! I'm just...tired." he lied.

"Okay..." Maka replied, as she began walking away. "See you in a couple of hours!"

"Alright..." Crona replied.

He still felt that tingling feeling in his waist. Suddenly, Ragnarok took shape in his back.

"So cute." he mocked. "Looks like we have a case of innocent puppy love."

"What are you talking about?" Crona asked. "Maka is my friend, and I like her as a friend!"

"Well your boner says otherwise." he replied.

It then hit Crona like a ton of bricks. That strange feeling...

He had an erection.

"Huh?" Crona said. "No!"

Crona tried his best to hide it, only to hear more mocking come from Ragnarok.

"Crona and Maka sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" he sang, laughing out loud.

"Stop it!" Crona complained.

"Admit it! You have a crush on Maka!" he teased.

"Do not!" Crona argued.

"Then why do you have a hard-on?!" Ragnarok laughed.

"STOP!" Crona yelled.

"Okay, fine." Ragnarok said. "Lovebird."

Ragnarok sunk back into Cronas back. It didn't take long for Crona to reach his cell. After packing all of his possessions, he locked the room, and started to head to Makas house. On the way there, he was haunted by the thoughts of earlier.

_Do I really have a crush on Maka? No, I can't. It would ruin our friendship forever. And even if I did, what if she didn't love me back?_

It wasn't long before he was standing at Makas doorstep.

_Well, here goes nothing_.

He rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds, it opened.

"Hi Crona!" Maka greeted.

"H-hey." Crona replied.

"Come on in!" Maka said.

It took a few seconds for Crona to cooperate.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Maka cheered him on.

Crona finally stepped into the home.

"Welcome to your new, temporary home!" Maka exclaimed.

"Cool, thanks." Crona replied.

"So..." Maka said, "What do you want to do?"


	2. Cats Pajamas

"So..." Maka said, "What do you want to do?"

"Huh." Crona replied. "I don't know." 

"You're going to live here for three months, and we already don't know what to do." Maka chuckled. "Just great."

"Yeah." Crona nervously chuckled along.

"I have an idea!" Maka said.

"What is it?" Crona replied.

"How about we play tic-tac-toe?" 

"How do you play that?" 

"I'll show you."

Maka pulled out a piece of paper from a nearby drawer and crudely drew a game board with a red crayon. She reached into the drawer once more, and pulled out a blue crayon for Crona.

"Here's how it works." Maka began. "There are two teams, an O and an X. I will be O, and you will be the X." She turned to Crona to make sure he was getting all of the information.

"Go on." Crona said.

"Your goal is to get your letter 3 boxes in a row." Maka said.

Maka placed an O in the center box.

"Now you place an X." she said.

"In any box?" Crona asked.

"Yes, just not my box."

Crona drew an X underneath the O.

"It's that simple?" Crona asked.

"Yep." Maka replied. "My turn." 

Maka proceeded to place an O to the left of her original one. Crona, to her surprise, put an X to the right of the center O, temporarily blocking Makas winning move.

"Ah, learning strategies are we?" Maka playfully said. "Let's see about that."

She placed an O underneath her left hand one, only to have Crona place an X on top of the left hand one. This move, however, left the upper right spot empty, allowing Maka to get three O's in a row.

"I win!" she exclaimed.

"Good for you." Crona replied.

"Ready for round two?" Maka challenged.

"Sure, why not?" Crona accepted.

"You can start this time." Maka said.

Crona complied and put an X on the upper left hand side. Maka put an O in the center, to stay safe. Crona, realizing his mistake, placed an X on the upper right hand side, rendering Makas tactic useless.

"You're getting good at this game." Maka said.

"Thanks." Crona replied with a blush.

Maka then put her O on the top center.

"But not good enough to defeat me." Maka said playfully.

Crona then put his X on the lower center, blocking Maka once again. Maka let out a grunt, and put an O on the left hand side, only for Crona to block it again by putting an X on the right hand side. Maka, in her frustration, put an O on the bottom left side. She quickly realized her mistake. Crona placed an X on the bottom right side, winning the game.

"I won." Crona said.

"Congrats." Maka sighed. "And I thought I was the best at tic-tac-toe." 

"Thanks." Crona replied with a smile.

"You hungry for anything?" Maka asked.

"No thanks." Crona said.

"Okay, I'm going to go get into my pajamas, and we can watch some TV? Does that sound alright?" Maka asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." Crona replied.

Maka walked out of the room to get changed, and Crona sat there waiting for her. That's when Ragnarok decided to show up again.

"So, having fun with your girlfriend?" he teased.

"Stop!" Crona argued. "We're just friends!"

"You say that." Ragnarok. "But I know you well enough that I know you have a crush on her!"

"No I don't!" Crona replied.

"Just you wait, Crona." Ragnarok said. "You will eventually give in, and I'll be there to watch you every step of the way."

Ragnarok once again dissolved into Cronas back, leaving him alone once again. Crona began to speak to himself mentally.

_Is Ragnarok right? Do I have a crush on Maka? I enjoy her presence, and I know she enjoys mine. Why do I get all fuzzy inside whenever I see her?_

Crona shook his head.

_No, I like Maka as a friend, and I'm not going to let my silly imagination get in between that._

"I'm back." Maka said.

Crona turned around, only to pause. There she was, in a loose cyan t-shirt, and pink panties. His eyes almost bulged out of his skull. Here was Maka, his best friend, partially nude in front of him.

"You okay, Crona?" Maka asked.

"Huh? Oh...y-yeah, I-I'm fine..." Crona nervously replied.

"Okay..." Maka rolled her eyes.

She sat down next to Crona and turned on the television. After about an hour of doing so, Crona began to notice Maka slowly beginning to doze off.

"You getting sleepy?" Crona asked.

"Yep." Maka giggled before yawning.

_What to do in this situation: let her sleep on my shoulders, or make her get up to head to her room..._

"If you are too tired, you can lean on my shoulder if you want..." Crona said.

_Wrong move!_

"Are you sure?" Maka asked. "I don't want to bug you."

"No, it's fine." Crona said. "You're too tired to even get up."

"Good point." Maka yawned. "Are you sure?" 

"Hey, isn't that what friends are for?" Crona sheepishly smiled.

"Okay." Maka yawned again. "Goodnight."

Maka leaned against his shoulder, and within mere minutes, was sound asleep. Cronas vision began fading. Soon, he was sound asleep as well.

That was until he felt something. Something very strange. He couldn't put his finger on it for a second, until he opened his eyes. Then, all the feelings that he didn't feel suddenly rushed to his head. There, at the bottom of the couch, was Maka.

Giving him a blowjob.

"Huh? Maka?" Crona nervously asked, trying his best to be overcome by the extreme pleasure he was receiving. "What are you doing?"

"Don't be silly!" Maka giggled, "I'm making you happy!" 

"Wha-" Crona was suddenly cut off by the feeling of Maka suddenly stroking his dick.

"I know you like me, Crona." Maka said, still stroking him. "It's no secret at all." 

"Huh-" Crona was again cut off, this time by Maka taking his member in her mouth.

Maka bobbed her head up and down, causing extreme amounts of pleasure to rush into Cronas head. She began licking the tip, circling and swirling her tongue around. It wasn't long before before he felt some sort of pressure. His groin area got warmer and more sensitive.

"By the expression on your face," Maka began, stroking his dick once more. "You're close." 

"Close to what?" Crona asked, only to feel that pressure building up more.

"The best thing ever." Maka said, smiling.

The feeling was getting stronger.

"Maka..." Crona groaned.

And stronger.

"Maka..."

Stronger...

"Maka!"

By now, he felt as if he needed to release something.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Crona moaned.

Maka paused. "Because," she began. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

Maka took his dick in her mouth, and he exploded. The built up pressure finally caught up, and Crona went through his first orgasm. It felt as if the world just revolved around them at this point. Crona was too caught in this feeling of sensation, that he didn't even notice Maka suddenly disappear.

That's when he woke up.

"Huh?" he groaned.

There was Maka, still leaning on his shoulder. All of that he had just experienced...

Was just a dream.

That's when he noticed that his crotch area was wet.

"Did I wet myself?" he asked himself.

He slowly got up, and positioned Maka at the end of the couch. He walked into the bathroom, locked the door, turned the lights on, and looked down into his dress. Sure enough, he still had an erection, but it was covered in some mysterious white liquid. Then, it hit him.

He had a wet dream.

By this point, there was no doubt. Ragnarok was right.

"I-I'm in love with Maka..." he whispered.

Ragnarok took shape, and whispered, "Told you." before disappearing once more.


End file.
